hatredfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
The''' plot''' of Hatred revolves around a man whose name as well as background is not given, with him only known by nicknames such as "The Antagonist" who feels an unnatural Hatred for humanity seeking to murder as many as he can before dying himself. Hatred Home After kidnapping and murdering a random civilian in his basement, The Antagonist arms himself with an AK-47, three frag grenades, and a sharp military combat knife in his home to start his "Genocide Crusade" on the streets of New York. The spree killer begins murdering all the civilians he can as the police (dubbed "Human Shields") try in vain to stop him. The massacre hitting a fever pitch, an emergency call is made for all civilians to evacuate to the Police Station for their safety. Naturally, The Antagonist heads to the station at 1 Police Plaza to kill all remaining "flock". After murdering everyone, the Antagonist plans to ambush the reinforcements pursuing him through the sewers. Sewers A full team of S.W.A.T. officers arrives, and the Antagonist ruthlessly kills them all while picking off the random bums and drug addicts that pepper the dump. After exiting the sewers, he arrives at a marina where he slaughters the civilians present there before escaping the armed police response via train. Train During the train ride, the Antagonist discovers that there is a nuclear power plant in New Jersey. Expressing interest in the plant as an opportunity to rack up a high body count, he begins to slaughter everyone on board the train, including armed civilians, mafia members, armed soldiers, and the oddly oblivious train operator. He stops the train and makes his way on foot to a truck station where an additional S.W.A.T team arrives and exchanges fire with the Antagonist. The Antagonist slaughters them and then leaves by hijacking their armed S.W.A.T. van. Train Station The Antagonist begins to massacre people in the train station. He murders a group of local gun dealers, stealing their arms and killing many civilians in the process. While spreading the bloodshed, he discovers that the United States military is now hunting him down. The Antagonist heads straight downtown into urban New York City to slaughter even more civilians. Downtown The Antagonist arrives armed with a flamethrower at a rally for local politician José Morales. He attacks the rally and the civilians in the nearby area, which draws even more members of the police and the military to him. After slaughtering everyone in his way, the Antagonist leaves on a hijacked Humvee for a nearby military base to procure explosives that he may use in the aforementioned nuclear plant. Army Base The Antagonist arrives at the (fictional) military base at Fort O'Connor. Despite facing sustained, strong opposition, the Antagonist eliminates every soldier in the base, and the military is completely overwhelmed. The Antagonist remarks that he has succeeded in personifying the cliché of a "One-Man Army" by getting rid of all military opposition. The Antagonist exits Fort O'Connor with C-4 charges and finally heads directly to the nuclear power station. Nuclear Power Plant The Antagonist storms the power plant and engages in battle with the security forces. He makes his way to each of the two nuclear cores and plants the C-4 charges. Skeptical of whether they would work, the Antagonist heads to the control room with the intention of overloading the reactors as insurance. He forces an engineer to cooperate, only to kill him when he refuses at the last minute to enter the code to overload the reactors, which would trigger a nuclear explosion that would decimate the city. After entering the code (which is 666, but any three-digit number will result in the same outcome), he is accosted by security. As he gleefully kneels and laughingly accepts his fate, the soldiers shoot him many times in the chest and he collapses. With any remaining energy he could muster, he activates the detonator, wondering if the explosives will truly work. The power plant erupts and wipes out huge sections of New York City, himself included, with a posthumous voiceover: "Well, they did." Survival Inspired by the actions of the Antagonist, three random individuals (Known as Psycho Cop, Widowmaker, and the Recidivist) pick up where he left off, continuing the genocide crusade in three separate massacres.